This invention relates to electromagnetic interference/radio frequency interference (EMI/RFI) shield assemblies for circuit boards and, more particularly, to a tool for removing the cover from such a shield assembly to expose the protected circuitry without damaging the shield assembly.
There are numerous applications where electronic circuit components mounted to a printed circuit board must be shielded from electromagnetic interference and/or radio frequency interference. To provide such shielding, metallic shielding assemblies have been developed which cover a group of electronic circuit components mounted to the printed circuit board, with the shield assembly being physically secured in some manner to the printed circuit board while also being grounded thereto. One such shield assembly includes a metallic base and a metallic cover. The base is a rectilinear box having an open side which is secured to the circuit board with the open side adjacent the circuit board, the box enclosing the electronic circuit components. The securing of the box to the circuit board is by using solder to surface mount the box to the board. In order to gain access to the electronic circuit components without removing the shield, the side of the box opposite the circuit board has an enlarged opening therein. This opening is then shielded by the cover, which itself is a metallic rectilinear box having an open side and which fits snugly around the base with the open side of the cover facing the circuit board. When it is desired to gain access to the shielded electronic circuit components, the cover must be removed from the base. In the past, this has presented a problem, since there is no known tool for removing the cover without causing damage to the shield assembly. It would therefore be desirable to provide such a tool.